


I Worship You

by juno_verse



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Maria Hill, F/F, Fan Maria, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Night Stands, Pet Names, Singer / Actress Natasha, Stalker Maria Hill, Top Natasha Romanov, playgirl Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse
Summary: WARNINGS: Girl Penis Natasha | Obsession / Stalker behavior from MariaNatasha chose Maria for the night - just a one-night stand and then gone tomorrow. For Natasha, it was just a one-time thing, a quick fuck. But for Maria, it was so much more.Read as Maria descends into a sick obsession for Natasha.----A requested fic.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I Worship You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alligatorfuckhouse92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/gifts).



> Belated happy birthday to you, alligatorfuckhouse92. I hope you enjoyed your day and I apologize for the late upload but I hope I meet your expectations. This is for you.

Maria considered herself one of Natasha Romanov’s biggest fans. Big enough to line up since yesterday morning for a concert that was a day away. Big enough to lose sleep to wait for her idol’s release of her upcoming album. Big enough to know where Natasha’s next concert or taping would be. Maria would follow her if she could, as long as it was in her country. If she can find a way to follow Natasha abroad, she would do just that. 

All her life savings and earnings would go to supporting the actress/singer. Every single penny and Maria would never regret it. 

Now that she was waiting for the concert to start letting in people, she could feel the anticipation running through her veins. She was first in line and she was a VIP too - along with the Meet and Greet pass. Maria made sure to get the best spot in the venue, front and center. Where Natasha’s eyes, hopefully, would be. This was Natasha’s first concert in the country and Maria already computed how much it would be for her to attend all the concerts locally and still have enough money for the Meet and Greet. 

She waited patiently, she slept on the floor in a sleeping bag along with others. So when the guards showed up, she and the others could barely hold back excited squeals.  _ I’ll finally be able to see Natasha live. I hope she notices me.  _ Maria dressed rather exposedly, just enough to draw eyes towards her. But she couldn’t care less, all she wanted was to catch Natasha Romanov’s eyes. 

Maria heard of the rumor that Natasha takes home a girl to fuck every time she finishes a concert. The former was aware of Natasha’s sexuality and supported it fully. Supported it enough to wish that the rumor was true and she would be the one Natasha would take back to her hotel. She’s had her fair share of masturbating to Natasha, lusting over the woman every single night. Every imagine, every smut, every fanfic. She’s read them all. Maria was no stranger to the fact that Natasha was born different. If anything, it turned her on immensely. 

There was just something about the redhead, the perfect curls, and her mouthwatering curves. This attraction towards Natasha - some might think, was borderline obsessive. But Maria was just attracted to the woman, she’s sure. She was just a huge fan that loved her idol. Natasha Romanov saved her from a troubling past. 

The guards opened up the doors with a grunt as screams filled the waiting area. Maria, of course, screamed her heart out too. She was just a few steps away from seeing Natasha perform live, right before her eyes. She could hardly contain the bounce in her steps as she handed her ticket to the guard and they put a Meet and Greet pass on her neck. 

Maria made her way to the front of the stage, just before the railings. She clutched the cold steel tightly and looked up at the stage.  _ Natasha would stand here, towering over me.  _ Maria felt shivers down her spine as the different colored lights blinded her. 

The arena was filled to the brim. Maria was still front and center but she was surrounded by bodies pressed against her, pushing for a better view. The lights dimmed and deafening screams filled the room. Maria’s voice, one with the screams. 

A familiar figure burst out from the floor, clad in an all-leather outfit. Maria could feel herself about to pass out - not because of the hot bodies around her - but because of the woman in front of her. Maria just  _ admires  _ her. Like a deity, like a goddess before her. She would kneel for this woman. In this world that could not understand Maria, she found solace in Natasha. 

And this woman was staring at her. Natasha Romanov was staring at her - with a darkened look in her eyes and lust-filled gaze. Maria could only gulp as she stared back. 

“Good evening, everyone! Are you ready for a hot, wet, and wild night with me?” 

* * *

Maria was next in line. To meet Natasha Romanoff face to face. The bodyguard motioned for her to go forward, indicating that it was her turn. And there she was, Natasha Romanoff, in all her glory. The redhead wore a sly smirk on her face and Maria could feel the chills down her spine. Her knees wobbled as she walked towards the woman she adored and praised so much. Maria wanted to be owned by her just as much she wanted Natasha for herself. 

_ I want you.  _

“Cat got your tongue, sweetie?” The redhead smirked as Maria stared blatantly at her. The latter’s mind haywire at being called sweetie. “Here, give me your album. I’ll sign it for you…?” Natasha stared at her questioningly. Maria jumped into action and stuttered out her name embarrassingly, “M-Maria.”

“Lovely name, pet.” Natasha winked as Maria was moved aside by the guard. Her eyes never left the redhead as the actress interacted with her other fans. Maria felt a tinge of jealousy and annoyance - a sudden urge to blow up.

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. _

Natasha whispered to the bodyguard next to her and they both turned to look at Maria. The bodyguard whispered to another guard and they looked at her simultaneously. She stilled in her place as she was ushered out the door. Soon enough she was pushed inside a black and tinted sleek limo. “Wait here, Ms. Natasha will be here for you later.” The man spoke in a thick and rough accent that Maria could only nod meekly. 

And so Maria waited, she got exactly what she wanted: to be chosen by Natasha. She sat there in soaked panties eager. If she was going to be fucked by Natasha tonight, she wanted to make sure the redhead will never forget it - to the point that the singer would have no other choice but to come crawling back towards her. 

She removed her underwear and stuffed it in between the car seats - bound to be found by Natasha soon. All that was left on her was her leather skirt and tight-fitting top. If Maria was to spread her legs for Natasha, the singer would find nothing but her warm and wet pussy, waiting to be filled. 

Soon enough, the redhead entered the car. Sitting next to Maria, the singer let her eyes travel the length of Maria’s exposed legs - a satisfied smile on her face. And Maria exalted at the satisfaction she was giving to Natasha. “Come here, kitten.” The redhead patted her lap and Maria gladly obliged. 

The divider between the front seat and where they were whirred, indicating that it was closing. She could only shudder at the thought that they were given the privacy to do anything in the limo. The limo shook to life and jolted forwards as they made their way to wherever.

Maria sat facing Natasha and the latter chuckled as Maria’s wet pussy glided on her thigh. “You wanted this, didn’t you? All dressed up for me?” The actress’s hands cupped her ass and Maria involuntarily ground down on her thigh, she could only whimper her affirmation. “My, what a good girl.”

_ She makes me feel so different. I’m special to her.  _

A sneaky hand made its way under Maria and she pushed herself downward. Inserting Natasha’s middle finger inside her, Maria let out a loud mewl. “So tight, so loud, and so eager. We barely even started, baby.” Maria felt herself contract at the name and Natasha answered her with a groan. “Why don’t you ride my fingers, hm? Make yourself cum around them.” 

“Yes, Natasha.” She replied, a guttural moan escaping her mouth as she lifted herself up from the finger and hastily inserted it back in. A second, then a third finger penetrated her and Maria was already seeing stars. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth opened, and her head was thrown back. “You look good like that, sweetheart.” Natasha whispered in her ear and the soft breaths made the hairs on her arm stand up. The pleasure was building up in her stomach and it felt better than when she did it to herself. “Natasha, I’m going to cum!” Maria shouted to the car’s roof and when Natasha’s thumb pressed on her clit, her entire body stilled with her back arched towards Natasha.

“That’s right, come for me.” Natasha grunted in her ear and Maria’s orgasm crashed over her - her body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Natasha rubbed her clit softly, helping her ride down her high. Natasha’s touch drove her crazy - she would do anything to keep it to herself. 

_ I want this all my life. I want her. I need her. All my life. No matter what.  _

“Miss Romanov, we arrived at the hotel. We’re currently in the underground parking.” A voice came from a small intercom in the divider. “Spasibo, Dimitri.” Natasha replied as she pulled her soaking fingers out of Maria, making the girl whine at the loss. Natasha lifted her off her lap as the car door was opened by one of her guards. The singer motioned for her to come and they both exited the car. 

The bodyguard kept a straight face as Maria looked down with a blushing face. She was, by all means, not quiet with her moans. “Don’t worry about it, kitten. They won’t say anything, but you were pretty loud.” The redhead quipped with a teasing look and Maria could not bring herself to look at the woman. “You weren’t this quiet a while ago, sweetheart.” Natasha smirked as they walked inside an elevator, pressing a button. 

Maria took a peek at the floor number,  _ 8\. Just in case.  _ And when Natasha led her to a room, she memorized the room number,  _ 817\.  _

The door opened and Maria was harshly pushed inside then pushed against a wall. The door locked shut then Natasha was all over her, hungrily kissing her senseless. Maria reciprocated with the same ferocity but Natasha quickly tamed her with a simple bite on her lower lip. They hastily made their way towards the bed, their clothes were thrown mindlessly around the room. 

Maria was pinned down on the bed, her hand on top of her head held tightly by Natasha. The singer’s free hand roamed her body, drawing lazy patterns that felt ticklish to Maria. The redhead’s raging cock was sliding against her thigh and Maria could feel the pre-cum leaking out. She wanted it all inside her, she wanted to catch the woman’s seed with her womb - it was all hers. Natasha was hers. No one can ever say otherwise.

“Is this what you wanted when you came to my concert, pet?” Natasha growled in her ear, grinding her cock against Maria’s clit. The latter was a whimpering mess, she kept on arching up - her body begging for Natasha. “Yes, ma’am. I wanted this the whole night.” Maria replied with a desperate moan. “Then you’ll take it like the slut you are.” Natasha penetrated her with no warning. 

A scream ripped from Maria and she shuddered with pleasure at the intrusion. Natasha was bigger than she ever thought. Her walls clenched around Natasha’s member selfishly, almost greedily, and possessively. Her body wanted Natasha all to herself, just as her heart and mind wanted to claim the singer as her own. 

“Fuuuck! You’re so tight!” The redhead groaned, her hold on Maria’s wrist loosening. The fan wrapped her arms around the singer’s back, clutching tightly at the skin. “You’re so big, Natasha! Your cock is filling me up so good.” Maria replied with a moan as the woman on top of her started to move her hips at a harsh pace. The sound of skin slapping against one another filled up the room along with their moans. 

_ I admire you.  _

Maria now found herself addicted to the feeling of Natasha inside her. She doesn’t know what to do without it. The pain of being penetrated mixed beautifully with pleasure, enough to make Maria scream into the empty room as her first orgasm for the night ripped through her.

_ I adore you.  _

The singer whispered a soft praise in her ear and she tightened her walls around Natasha’s cock in reply. Making the woman on top of her groan in approval. “You’re not done. Cum for me again, baby. I wanna see you come undone around my cock as I cum in you.” Natasha bit on her earlobe and Maria’s body arched towards the redhead in pleasure. 

_ I love you. _

“Yes, Natasha. I wanna cum for you, just for you.” Maria answered back and felt her orgasm pooling in her stomach. “I’m about to cum, Natasha! Please cum in me.” She begged and begged, her hips gyrating in time with Natasha’s. “Shit. You’re clenching around me so tight. You want it that bad, huh? Then you’ll get it.” 

Natasha’s tip hit a certain spot inside her and she came undone. A loud moan escaped her mouth, followed by Natasha’s name and strings of profanities. The singer groaned as she blew her load inside Maria but the latter felt a barrier, “Fucking take it, you slut!” Ropes of cum were hindered by rubber - a condom and Maria was in a state of disappointment. _When did she wear that? I want_ _Natasha Romanov to come inside me, I’ll have her baby._ Nonetheless, Maria shuddered in pleasure, knowing she gave satisfaction to her idol.

“Damn, baby. You drained me. But we’re not done for the night, pet. I’ll take you in every position I know.” Natasha pulled out and Maria whimpered pathetically at the loss.  _ I need her to come inside me for real. _ “You’ll take my load inside you again and again.” Natasha whispered in her ear and Maria could only moan in anticipation. It was all play, but Maria will find a way, one way or another. 

The line between adoration and obsession blurred as Maria was fucked to oblivion.

_ I worship you. _

* * *

The next morning, Maria woke up with aches in the right places. Only to find an empty space next to her and she felt a hole drilling itself in her chest. An overwhelming hurt filled her senses and she found herself seeking Natasha’s presence. She felt that the hole in her chest could only be filled by Natasha. 

She wanted badly to find the singer and she would do just that. Her next concert is on the other side of the state, but Maria will find a way. The obsessive fan could only hope that Natasha remembers her name, remembers what happened to them the night before. Surely, no one could be better than her. But as she thinks of the night before, Maria remembers that Natasha only called her pet names and never her real name.  _ No, she remembers me. I’m sure of it.  _ She assured herself. 

Maria looked around for anything, for any note - but there was none. Only her clothes were neatly folded by her feet.  _ She’s so sweet.  _

_ I’ll find you, I’ll follow you wherever you go.  _

Wearing her clothes, Maria faced the new day with new energy. A sickening smirk on her face. 

_ I’ll have you all to myself, Natasha Romanov.  _

  
  



End file.
